


Чистосердечное признание

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humor, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: Лайт считает себя взрослым. Закон считает иначе.
Relationships: Yagami Light/L
Kudos: 11





	Чистосердечное признание

***  
Эл слабо выдохнул и застонал, когда губы Лайта вжались ему в шею. Бледная кожа оказалась на ощупь такой же нежной, какой была на вид, и Лайт с почти животным наслаждением оставил на ней багровеющий след. Он не знал, что его возбуждает сильнее: то, что лучший детектив мира, гений, бросивший вызов самому Кире, сейчас находится в его руках — дрожит, выгибается, всхлипывает, оплетает спину горячими ладонями и тянется за новым поцелуем, не успев отдышаться от предыдущего… или осознание, что Эл делает всё это. Взъерошенные пряди были жёсткими, а губы — мягкими и сладкими. Пусть неумелыми, но их готовность подчиниться ощущалась намного желаннее, чем все умения Мисы. Одним рывком Лайт опрокинул Эл навзничь и легко поймал взметнувшиеся в попытке сохранить равновесие руки. Тихо и жалобно звякнула цепь.  
— Ты — мой, — сообщил Лайт, стискивая над головой худые запястья. Одно из них было заковано в тяжёлый наручник, как и у него самого. Он погладил полоску тонкой кожи, подчёркнуто уязвимую на стыке с холодным металлом.  
Эл задрожал сильнее и опустил ресницы.  
Лайт жадно трогал и ощупывал его поверх одежды, не встречая ни малейшего сопротивления, однако стоило ему взяться за пряжку ремня, как Эл мгновенно поднял голову и чётко сказал:  
— Нет.  
— Чего нет? — Лайт так удивился, что замер на середине движения с наполовину засунутой за пояс чужих джинсов ладонью. Потом, сообразив, потянулся к тумбочке и с гордостью продемонстрировал будущему любовнику пачку ультратонких презервативов «Сагами».  
Впрочем, Эл вряд ли был знаком с достоинствами этой продукции, а знать, что на неё ушли все карманные деньги Лайта за месяц, ему не стоило. Ну, то есть не все — конкретно на эту упаковку… на несколько таких же. Много.  
— Очень даже есть, — Лайт ухмыльнулся. — Не волнуйся, я обо всём позаботился.  
— Лайт-кун не понял, — грустно покачал головой Эл. — Мы не будем заниматься сексом.  
Лайту показалось, что он с разбегу налетел на бетонную стену.  
Что значит… не будут?!  
Эл целовался с ним, остался наедине в комнате, позволил уложить себя на кровать… и ни словом, ни взглядом не возражал всё это время, а теперь заявляет, что Лайт должен закатывать губу обратно? Подобное коварство не укладывалось в голове. Охваченный гневом и разочарованием, Лайт попытался удержать Эл, вдавив тощее тело в матрас, но взрезавшееся в грудь колено мигом вернуло способность к цивилизованному диалогу.  
— Это потому что я Кира?! Тьфу ты… Рюдзаки, это потому что ты считаешь меня Кирой?!  
Эл сел, подтянул острые коленки к груди и снова превратился в маленький беззащитный клубочек.  
— Нет. Потому что мне скоро двадцать пять, а тебе семнадцать.  
Э-э-э… Чего?  
— Устаревшая информация. Мне уже восемнадцать!  
— А совершеннолетие в Японии наступает после двадцати.  
У Лайта отвисла челюсть. Сам он давным-давно считал себя взрослым, и, что характерно, точно так же к нему относились окружающие. За редким, как только что выяснилось, исключением.  
— Ты хоть знаешь про возраст согласия?  
— А ты про положение статусного доверия? Формально ты — мой подчинённый.  
Лайт замялся. Область была не слишком ему знакомой. Медленно, но уверенно детектив загонял его в угол.  
— Никогда не слышал о таком законе, — несколько растерянно возразил он и добавил с куда большей убеждённостью в голосе: — А ведь мы вместе разбирали дела, в том числе по изнасилованиям!  
Эл постарался всей своей позой выразить упрёк в адрес Лайта. Увы, то, что с неимоверной лёгкостью получалось у Ватари, лично ему удавалось… не всегда убедительно.  
— Лайт-кун не учёл, что я — иностранный гражданин. На меня действуют законы не только Японии, но и Великобритании. А все прецеденты такого рода предполагают вынесение приговора.  
При упоминании прецедентного права лицо Лайта скривилось. За период «сотрудничества» сталкиваться с прецедентами Лайту приходилось дважды. В обоих случаях прецедентное право одержало победу… правда, во второй раз — из-за неправильной классификации спорного прецедента в сборнике судебных отчётов. Третий раз пытаться разобраться в прецедентном праве Лайт явно не рвался.  
О том, что вынесенный приговор не всегда бывает обвинительным, он даже не вспомнил.  
Эл не удивился.  
— Рюдзаки, хватит надо мной издеваться!  
— Но я не издеваюсь, таков закон. Если Лайт-кун планирует работать в полиции, ему стоит хорошо знать подобные вещи.  
— Закон не всегда бывает прав.  
— Сейчас ты говоришь совсем как Кира, — заметил Эл, и в его глазах мелькнула нехорошая задумчивость.  
— Ладно, проехали, — быстро свернул со скользкой дорожки Лайт. — Я всего лишь имел в виду, что иногда нужно… ну, смотреть по обстоятельствам.  
— Я не вижу обстоятельств, требующих от меня совращать несовершеннолетнего.  
А вот Лайт очень даже видел, но что-то подсказывало ему, что аргумент «я тебя хочу» будет признан недостаточно весомым. Как и вопль «ещё посмотрим, кто тут кого совращает!». Поэтому он решил зайти с другой, более нейтральной стороны.  
— Рюдзаки, только не говори мне, что ты никогда не совершал никаких противоправных действий, — он криво усмехнулся.  
Глаза детектива округлились.  
— У меня очень строгие принципы, Лайт-кун. Как человек с обострённым чувством справедливости, ты должен это понимать.  
— Да ладно! Вообще-то ты не сильно колебался, когда решил похитить меня и Мису.  
— В квартире Аманэ были обнаружены улики, свидетельствующие о её связи со вторым Кирой. Она была задержана полностью на законных основаниях. А ты, если не помнишь, сам явился ко мне и попросил заключить тебя под стражу. Ты опасался, что втайне от себя можешь находиться под контролем Киры.  
— И ты согласился меня запереть! — заорал Лайт, уже слабо себя контролируя. — Более того, мы потом три месяца спали в одной кровати! Вместе мылись в душе, переодевались друг при друге! Ты посадил меня на цепь, ты был со мной двадцать четыре часа в сутки… Да и сегодня ты… Ты!  
Вопреки всякой логике, Эл не стал спорить, а вытащил из кармана ключ и разомкнул увесистый браслет на запястье Лайта. Сброшенные оковы совершенно не принесли облегчения.  
— Лайт-кун прав. Это было несправедливо. Все мои поступки по отношению к тебе были несправедливы. Особенно это, — он кивнул то ли на цепь, то ли на кровать, на которую та безвольно соскользнула. — Обещаю, больше я так с тобой не поступлю.  
— Ну нет! — рявкнул Лайт. — Поступай! Поступай, я сказал! Особенно так!  
Взгляд Эл растерянно метнулся от цепи к его губам, замер на них, став глубже и темнее. Это чуточку утешило: по крайней мере, Эл не просто дразнил Лайта, он и сам хотел… отношений. Всё, что произошло между ними сегодня, было искренним и обоюдным. Жаль только, что успело произойти так мало.  
— Хорошо, — тихо сказал Эл. — Я согласен... лечь с тобой в постель. Но не раньше, чем тебе исполнится двадцать лет.  
Лайт мысленно подсчитал оставшееся до секса время. Потом, не желая верить в такую подставу, подсчитал ещё раз, загибая пальцы.  
Годы. Месяцы. Недели. Дни. На днях он сбился.  
— Разумеется, если на тот момент ты по-прежнему будешь этого хотеть, — заверил Эл и погладил его по плечу.  
— Но длительное воздержание вредно для здоровья! — в отчаянии пустил Лайт в ход последний аргумент. Скрипнув зубами, он даже добавил для верности: — Особенно для взрослеющего организма.  
Тёмные брови Эл хмуро сошлись на переносице, выдавая напряжённую работу мысли. Лайт умолк, не мешая детективу размышлять и делать правильные выводы. Через пару минут лицо Эл просветлело.  
— У этой проблемы есть одно замечательное решение.  
— Какое? — недоверчиво спросил Лайт. Не могло же всё получиться так просто?  
Оно и не получилось.  
— Заняться другой физической активностью, — Эл легко спрыгнул с кровати и поманил его за собой. — Идём в спортзал!  
Лайт уныло поплёлся на зов. Впереди его ждала вечность. 

***  
Верхний свет мигнул и погас, погружая зал в темноту. Настольная лампа сразу показалась маленькой и тусклой, как бумажный фонарик в зимнюю ночь. Пусть она продолжала гореть, отважно сражаясь с подступающим мраком, но её отчаянно не хватало на такое большое помещение. Эл поднял голову, вглядываясь в пространство между стеллажей. Если вблизи можно было различить даже названия отдельных книг, чем выше и дальше уходили полки, тем больше размывались сами их очертания. Под потолком и в дальних углах зала царила непроницаемая тьма.  
Мягко соскользнув с кресла, Эл вслушался в тишину, в которой он был уже не один. Впрочем, вполне ожидаемо — свет же не сам собой выключился.  
Чьи-то руки обхватили его со спины. Обняли, сминая джемпер, скользнули по животу, нетерпеливо ощупывая горячими даже сквозь ткань пальцами, без церемоний толкнули к столу…  
Эл резко повернулся — и в грудь Лайту предупредительно упёрлась босая пятка.  
— Ты вообще соображаешь, что делаешь? — сердито спросил Эл. — А если бы я не понял, что это ты?  
— То я получил бы ещё один синяк, — предположил Лайт без тени раскаяния в голосе и попытался погладить пятку. Эл боялся щекотки, поэтому быстро опустил ногу и на всякий случай отступил на шаг.  
— Ты получил бы перелом челюсти, — вздохнул он. — В лучшем случае. И не вздумай так подкрадываться к Ватари. В отличие от меня, он сначала стреляет на поражение, а уж потом выясняет, у кого хватило ума на него напасть.  
— Я не нападал, — Лайт каким-то неуловимым образом снова очутился с Эл рядом, норовя обнять и прижать к себе. — Я нашёл способ!  
— Какой способ? В смысле способ для чего? Лайт, мы же договорились! — Эл бдительно перехватил наглую руку, не давая лезть туда, куда не следует.  
— Об этом я и хотел поговорить, — Лайт нехотя отодвинулся. Как сразу выяснилось, только для того, чтобы вытащить из-за пазухи стопку густо исписанных листков, которые он немедленно сунул в руки Эл.  
— Что это, Лайт-кун?  
— Моё чистосердечное признание.  
Эл бегло просмотрел записи.  
Двойное изнасилование, связывание, принудительный минет, фроттаж…  
Вот сейчас полутьма в библиотеке показалась сущим благословением — она хотя бы частично скрадывала заливший щёки румянец. К сожалению, полутьма не могла умалить возбуждение, жаркой волной захлестнувшее пах.  
— _Что это_? — повторил Эл, стараясь казаться невозмутимым. Выходило плохо.  
— Так тебе не надо беспокоиться о том, что я несовершеннолетний или твой подчинённый, — пояснил Лайт, тоже красный до ушей, но при этом явно гордый своей сообразительностью. Чем-чем, а недостатком фантазии он никогда не страдал. Теперь эта фантазия вступила в схватку с угрозой прецедентного права.  
Уже внимательнее Эл перечитал написанное.  
«…после чего я разорвал на нём одежду, бросил его на кровать и три раза…»  
— Здесь нет кровати, — невпопад заметил он. — Это библиотека.  
Лайт нахмурился, забрал у него листки, что-то быстро там подправил и отдал обратно.  
— На столе, — коротко объявил он, натренированным жестом пряча ручку в карман. — Четыре раза.  
Эл слабо улыбнулся и потрепал Лайта по волосам.  
— Прости, но ничего не выйдет.  
— Почему?! — Лайт выглядел возмущённым и обиженным до глубины души. Совсем как ребёнок, которому вместо обещанной шоколадки вручили уравнение с двумя переменными. — Если я сам… сам всё сделаю, ты будешь вообще ни при чём. Никто не узнает правды!  
— Но я-то буду её знать.  
— А?  
— Я буду знать правду.  
— И что?!  
— Понимаешь, для меня большое значение имеют мои принципы. Именно на них я опираюсь, когда принимаю самые важные в своей жизни решения. А это очень важное для меня решение, ведь ты — мой первый.  
Эл потупился, а Лайт шумно сглотнул. Сжимающие плечи Эл ладони задрожали.  
— Но мы можем хотя бы…  
— Я не могу и не хочу отступать от того, что считаю правильным. Даже ради тебя, Лайт-кун, прости.  
— Я признался тебе в любви, я согласился взять всю ответственность на себя, я даже подписал эти несчастные бумажки! А твои принципы всё ещё недовольны?!  
Эл съёжился и вскинул на Лайта жалобный взгляд. Он чувствовал себя ужасно виноватым, но отступать было нельзя.  
— Просто этого недостаточно, Лайт-кун.  
— Ну какое признание тебе ещё от меня нужно, чтобы мы могли спокойно трахнуться?!! Не через два года, когда ты нафиг меня забудешь, а сейчас!  
Эл задумался, неторопливо посасывая указательный палец. Лайт попеременно краснел и бледнел, вызывая уже серьёзное волнение за здоровье этого взрослеющего организма.  
Наконец Эл принял решение.  
— Признание в том, что ты Кира. Тогда, возможно, мои принципы согласились бы немножко нарушить закон.  
Лайт замер. Заморгал.  
— Ты что, шутишь?  
— Ничуть, Лайт-кун.  
— Рюдзаки! Я серьёзно спрашиваю!  
— А я серьёзно отвечаю.  
— Но я… я же не Кира, честно.  
— Верю, — Эл печально вздохнул. — А вот если бы был…  
Лайт как-то странно покосился на него, вырвал из рук уже изрядно помятую пачку листков и опрометью выбежал из библиотеки, выхватывая на ходу из кармана ручку. 

Повернувшись к столу, Эл достал из-под груды книг утащенный у Мисы мартовский номер журнала «Восемнадцать» и перелистал его до нужной статьи. «Придумай свои правила!» — призывно выкликал яркий заголовок. Раньше Эл был уверен, что в подобных изданиях печатают одну лишь чушь, но оказалось, там встречаются и дельные советы. Например, такой: «Держите его на расстоянии, пока он не даст вам всё, что вы хотите». Очень, очень хорошая идея. Даже странно, почему Мисе не помогло. Может, она просто не дочитала до этой страницы?  
Бережно спрятав журнал между уголовным кодексом Японии и «Повестью о Гэндзи», Эл улыбнулся собственным мыслям. Если всё и дальше пойдёт в соответствии с постулатами статьи, он сможет забрать Лайта в Дом Вамми уже к концу месяца. Конечно, вывезти малолетнего Киру из страны будет не совсем законным, но с этим нарушением принципы Эл готовы были смириться. К счастью, сам Кира, несмотря на обострённое чувство справедливости, в законах разбирался слабо.


End file.
